


One Piece PETs: The Captain's Birthday

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [144]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everyone throws a party for Luffy. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: The Captain's Birthday

**One Piece PETs: The Captain's Birthday**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This more-than-great series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****May 5th*****

 

May 5th's a very special day, because it is the birthday of the captain of the Straw Hat pirates, "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy.

 

"YAHOO!!!" Luffy cheered. "PARTY TIME!!!!"

 

"Yeah!" Aika cheered.

 

***Arf!***

 

Kumi barked.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Happy Birthday, Gummy Monkey!" Nami spoke, giving her fiance a kiss on the cheek.

 

"And many more!" Usopp added.

 

"Thanks, guys!" Luffy said. "Now, let's get this party started!"

 

And so, they did. Brook provided the musical accompaniment, as always. Sanji provided the food, including a larger than life meat cake.

 

" _UHYOOOOOOOOO~!!!_ " Luffy exclaimed with starry eyes. " _SUGEEEEEEIIII~!!_ "

 

"Dig in, captain," spoke Sanji. "It's all yours."

 

   In just a nano-second, Luffy was devouring the meat cake. Of course, it was rather messy, but no one minded. As long as Luffy was happy, so were they.

 

Now, it was time to open presents and Nami was first. She bought him a gorgeous cashmere sweater.

 

"Thanks, Nami!" Luffy said before he gave her a kiss.

 

"You're welcome, Luffy!" Nami replied.

 

"Me next!" Aika piped up as she gave Luffy her present.

 

"What is it?" Luffy asked as he unwrapped the gift.

 

It was a wolf plush with tan and black fur, and it had all of Luffy's features: his cardigan, his hat, his pants, his sash, and even the scars.

 

"Aw~!" he spoke, hugging Aika. "Thanks, Aika!"

 

"You're welcome, Big Brother," Aika responded. "I had it custom made at Build-A-Bear."

 

"Me next!" Chopper chimed in.

 

It was a DVD set of _Phineas & Ferb_ episodes.

 

"Oh, cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "Thanks, Chopper!"

 

"You're welcome!" Chopper replied.

 

Usopp's present was next and he got Luffy an autographed Sogeking picture.

 

"...I LOVE YOU!!!!" Luffy exclaimed as he pulled Usopp into a hug.

 

"OOF!!" Usopp cried, then, he laughed. "All right, all right! Take it easy!"

 

Zoro went next and his gift was a box set of every season of _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_.

 

"OH, MY GOD!!!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Yup," Zoro nodded. "All for you."

 

"THANK YOU~!!!" Luffy wailed, hugging Zoro.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!" Zoro barked. "Now, let go of me!"

 

"Okay," Luffy spoke as he released Zoro.

 

Franky's gift was a bronze statue, because Luffy never stopped talking about how he always wanted one.

 

" **AT LAST~!!!!** " he shouted with joy. " **THANK YOU, FRANKY~!!!!** "

 

"No SUPER problem!" Franky exclaimed.

 

Up next was Robin's gift.

 

" _The Adventures of Sinbad_?!" Luffy questioned. "WOW!!"

 

"I knew you'd like it," Robin smiled, sweetly. "I actually ordered it from Sindria."

 

"You rock, Robin!" Luffy praised, tears streaming down his face.

 

Robin chuckled a bit at this.

 

"You're welcome," she said.

 

Up next was Brook's gift: a mix CD of Luffy's favorite songs.

 

"Oh, sweet!" Luffy exclaimed. "Thanks, Brook!"

 

"You're most welcome, Master Luffy!" replied Brook.

 

Next was Blizzard's gift: It was a coupon for Chili's restaurant: all-you-can-eat ribs for only 50 Berries.

 

"Thank you, Blizzard...!" Luffy sniffled. "I love you, man!!"

 

He broke down in tears of joy.

 

Blizzard patted him on the back, saying, _"There, there."_

 

Luffy just sobbed in his paws.

 

_"Luffy,"_ Kumi spoke up, poking him with her paw. _"Can I give you my present, now?"_

 

"Sure, Kumi," Luffy answered, wiping away his tears. "what'cha got?"

 

Kumi's gift was a poster of the Mighty Ducks, autographed by the hockey team, themselves.

 

"NO WAY!!!" Luffy exclaimed. "THE MIGHTY DUCKS!?"

 

_"Mm!"_ Kumi nodded. _"I knew you'd like it!"_

 

"I've never been so happy~!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

Last, but certainly not least, was Sanji's gift. It was a figurine of Ichigo Kurosaki.

 

"Oh, my god, I love it...!" Luffy whispered. "Thank you, Sanji!!"

 

"Don't hug me, please," Sanji said, holding his paws up.

 

"Okay," Luffy replied. "Still, thanks guys!"

 

"You're welcome," everyone spoke.

 

"So, what's next?" Luffy asked.

 

"Well...I have another present for you," Nami answered before she tapped his nose, playfully, "but that's not until tonight, birthday boy."

 

Luffy smiled, his tail shooting straight up; Aika just tilted her head, confused.

 

"I don't get it," she said.

 

_"Me, either,"_ agreed Kumi.

 

"You're too young to get it," Usopp told them.

 

"Okay," the young ones replied.

 

"Good girls," Robin praised.

 

Aika and Kumi smiled, wagging their tails.

 

*****Later*****

 

After the party, Luffy went to the Women's Quarters; he was told that Nami had one more surprise for him there.

 

"I can't wait!" he spoke to himself. "I wonder what it could be!"

 

Once he arrived at the door, he knocked.

 

"Come in~!" Nami called.

 

   Luffy grabbed the door knob, turned it, and opened the door as he entered the room. He went slack-jawed and bug-eyed when he saw Nami...wearing nothing but a red and black underbust corset, matching garter belt and long black gloves that reached up to her arms, black stockings with a floral pattern, black high-heels, and had red satin pasties over her nipples.

 

"...Here's your surprise, birthday boy," Nami smirked.

 

3...2...1...

 

***SPROING!!!***

 

"Oh-ho~!" Nami chuckled. "Looks like Little Luffy's come out to play!"

 

"Uh-huuuuuuh...!" Luffy drooled.

 

"Now, are you ready for your present, Puddin' Pop?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

"Good," Nami smiled. "now, come over here and I'll give you a lap dance."

 

   Luffy went over to Nami, sat down on the bed, and Nami walked over to a stereo. She inserted a CD and "Little Bird" by Annie Lennox began to play. Luffy smirked while Nami went over to him on the bed.

 

At that moment, she began her sensual dance and Luffy just watched her, mesmerized.

 

"Wow..." he whispered.

 

Nami smirked as she turned around and shook her rear end at Luffy, who drooled at the sight.

 

"Haaahhh...!!!"

 

"You like?"

 

"Oh, I like it, all right...!"

 

"I can tell. And I wouldn't be surprised if Little Luffy poked me, right now."

 

"He might, soon."

 

Nami smirked. Speak of the devil, Luffy's wang poked Nami's posterior.

 

"Eep!" Nami squeaked.

 

"Sorry!" Luffy apologized.

 

"No, it's all right," Nami assured. "I...I kinda liked it."

 

"Really?" Luffy asked.

 

"Mm-hmm," Nami hummed as she resumed her rousing dance.

 

Next, she began rubbing her ass on Luffy's hard member and he groaned as she did so.

 

"Ahh...fuck..." he muttered. "I love you, Nami...I love you so much!"

 

"I love you, too, Luffy...!" Nami replied.

 

Soon, Nami stepped up her dance, for she started to shake her melons right in Luffy's face.

 

_'Best birthday EVER!!!'_ Luffy thought.

 

"Well?" Nami asked. "What do you think, Luffy?"

 

"...Fuck me now," Luffy answered.

 

Nami smirked.

 

"You got it, Puddin' Pop," she spoke, reaching over to her nightstand to pull out a condom.

 

   She unzipped Luffy's fly, whipping out his erect schlong, placed the condom on it, and positioned herself as she inserted his manhood into her womanhood.

 

"Ngh...!" she grunted, softly.

 

Luffy eyed the red satin pasties over her nips and slowly peeled them off.

 

"Hey, now, baby," Nami started. "pulling them off that way will only make them hard."

 

"Exactly," Luffy smirked.

 

Nami's pasties are now off. Luffy grinned as he reached up and tweaked her now hard nips.

 

"Eyah~!" Nami cried out. "Oh, god, Luffy...!! You're turning me on even more!"

 

"And I'm just getting started," Luffy told her.

 

   He began sucking on her nips and that only caused Nami to cry out in pleasure. She even draped her arms around his neck, urging him to keep going. As Luffy kept suckling Nami's melons, he started to move in and out. Nami yowled out in ecstasy.

 

"Luffy~!!"

 

_'Man...'_ Luffy thought. _'She's really getting tight...!'_

 

_'Oh, dear Basement Cat...!'_ thought Nami. _'It's his birthday and I'm the one getting turned on...!'_

 

Luffy panted as he kept thrusting into Nami and her melons jiggled with each thrust.

 

"Ah! Ah!! Ah!!!"

 

About an hour went by as they proceeded to bang each other's brains out.

 

"AH!!! HAH!!! Happy...AH!!! Birthday...Luffy!!"

 

"Thanks...Nami...!"

 

By now, Nami had the ahegao face, as did Luffy.

 

"OH, YES!!! YES, LUFFY, MORE!!! FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!!!!"

 

"YOU GOT IT!!!"

 

Before long, Luffy and Nami simultaneously climaxed, the former moreso. They panted heavily, exhausted.

 

"Happy...Birthday...Luffy..." Nami spoke through pants.

 

"Thanks," Luffy replied.

 

Nami crawled over to her fiance and lay on top of him.

 

"So, how'd you like your present?" she asked.

 

"I loved it," Luffy answered with a smile.

 

"I'm happy that you did, Gummy Bear," Nami responded as she kissed Luffy on the lips. "Because you know I just want you to be happy."

 

"And I'm grateful for that," Luffy added. "I love you, Nami."

 

"I love you, too, Luffy," Nami spoke as she kissed Luffy again. "and Happy Birthday."

 

Luffy smiled before he wrapped himself and Nami under the covers.

 

"'Night, Nami."

 

"Goodnight, Luffy."

 

With that, the two soon fell asleep in each other's embrace: a perfect end to a perfect birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I was late for everyone else's birthdays, but I'm not gonna be late for this one!
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Birthday, Luffy!


End file.
